Forget Everything
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: One-Shot. Fabian forgets Nina and Nina becomes heartbroken. Or has he really? Rated T because I never really got how to rate on here.


It's while they're down in the tunnels and Nina asks Fabian for help that he forgets her.

Nina tells him that he needs to ring the ox bell when she points to him. He looks at her and he tilts his head.

"Who are you?" He asks. Patricia, the only other Sibuna down in the tunnels with them, stares at them with her mouth wide open. Amber, who is having issues moving due to the aging curse, and Alfie, who is now only a few months old, are sitting up in Nina and Amber's room.

Nina stops what she's doing and walks up to him.

"Fabian." She pauses as tears fill her eyes. "Don't kid about that. You still know who I am. Right?" She pleads. Fabian looks at her, really looks at her, but his face doesn't change.

"I'm sorry." He looks at Patricia and then back to Nina. "I really don't know who you are." Nina looks down so he doesn't see the tears. Patricia walks up behind her and sets her hand on Nina's back.

"Do you mind if we head back?" Nina quietly asks Patricia. Nina looks up at Patricia and watches her nod her head. Nina leads the way out of the tunnels and hears the two sets of footsteps behind her as she walks.

As soon as they are out of the antechamber, Nina walks up to her room. She walks in to see Amber sitting in bed reading to Alfie. Nina walks over to him and picks him up. She sets him in her lap and hugs his tiny body to hers.

"What's wrong Neens?" Amber asks. They sit in silence until Nina lets out a quiet sob.

"Fabian forgot me." Amber is silent as she watches her best friend cry. Amber slowly gets out of bed and walks towards Nina to give her a hug.

"Don't worry Neens. He'll remember you soon. We have all the things to do the task right?" Nina nods. "Well then tomorrow night, we'll all go down except Fabian. Since he doesn't remember you he probably doesn't remember the mystery." They sit in silence until Nina lets out a sniffle.

"What about Alfie?" She asks quietly.

"We'll bring him with us. We can't have Fabian watch him in case he tells someone." Nina nods. She picks Alfie up and hands him to Amber, who slowly reaches for him.

"I'm gonna go to bed Amber. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Nina lies down in bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas' and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nina showers and gets dressed, and goes to school before anyone in the house notices she's gone.<p>

She's sitting in English in Alfie's seat. She keeps staring at where Fabian sits and keeps staring until Jerome walks in. He's looking down and when he looks up, he takes a step back.

"Oh! Hello Nina." She nods in reply and Jerome sits next to her.

"Problems?" She nods and puts her arms on the desk, her head on top.

"Too many problems." She says into her arms. Jerome nods and looks down at her.

"Same here." Nina turns her head so she can look up at Jerome.

"And what are your problems?" She asks.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She buries her head back in her arms.

"No thank you."

"Well okay then." They sit in silence as everyone shuffles in. Amber, who is wearing a hat, sunglasses and as much makeup as she needs to look a little younger, walks up to her.

She leaves a note near Nina's arm and Nina picks up her head and reads it.

_'Neens,_  
><em>Fabian asked about you at breakfast. Well he didn't use your name but he was talking about you. He remembers me and asked me about you when he came up to see me. He couldn't stop talking about it. We need to do this soon though because sometimes he forgets my name, but that might be because I look so different. See you later Neens!<em>  
><em>-Amber 3'<em>

Nina folded up to note and stuck it in her bag. Amber and Nina went through the rest of the day nervous and Nina kept on texting Patricia to make sure Alfie didn't disappear.

Amber and Nina left during last period due to the fact they had a free period. They made it home and Nina ran up the stairs.

Patricia was sitting on Nina's bed holding Alfie in her lap while she played peek-a-boo with him.

Patricia looked up when she heard the footsteps and looked down at Alfie.

"We're going down. Amber is on her way down to the tunnels. She'll be waiting in the antechamber." Nina told her. Patricia nodded and stood up, Alfie balanced on her hip.

They quietly walked down the stairs, looking for either Vera or Victor, and when they didn't see them, they went down to the cellar.

Nina opened the antechamber to find Amber sitting in a chair. Amber held out an amulet for Alfie and Nina slid it around his neck.

"I'll hold him when we go in." Nina told Patricia. Patricia nodded and they transferred Alfie in between them. They all made it to the horns without problems and Nina handed Alfie back to Patricia.

"You remember when to play right." Patricia nodded and Nina looked between Amber and Patricia.

"Ready?" They both nodded and they started playing. When they finished, the door to their left opened and they all cheered. Nina looked to Patricia, who no longer had Alfie.

"Okay Patricia. Speak to me!" Nina exclaimed.

"Me..." She squeaked. "My..." She coughed. "My voice is back!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Nina exclaimed. She turned around to see Amber hugging a normal sized Alfie.

"Alfie!" Nina exclaimed. Amber let go of him and Nina saw that he was still in the too small t-shirt and small shorts.

Nina hugged Alfie and turned to Amber who had her eyes closed.

"Am I young again?" She asked. Nina hugged her and Amber squealed.

"Oh yay!" Amber cheered.

Nina pulled back to smile at her when she remembered something.

"Fabian!" She exclaimed. Nina ran out of the tunnels as fast as she could upstairs. She walked to the front door to see if she could see the figure of her best friend walking towards the house and when she found none, she walked back inside.

Patricia, Amber and Alfie stood in the foyer, looking at Nina.

"Well?" Patricia asked. Nina frowned.

"I didn't see him. I thought that as soon as his memory came back he would run back to the house." She told them. They stood in silence until Alfie pulled at the collar of his too tight t-shirt.

"I'm going to go change." He said. He walked down the boys hallway and the girls heard his door shut.

Amber and Patricia walked up to Nina.

"Don't worry Nina. I bet that as soon as school's over, he'll come running to the house." Patricia reassured her. Nina nodded.

Nina gave both of them a small smile and walked back up to her and Amber's room. She sat on her bed and fiddled with her cell phone and about ten minutes later, she looked up when her door opened.

"Amber!" Fabian called. Nina sat up and looked at him. When he turned around to face her, his face grew confused.

"Hello, um. I know your name I do I swear!" He cried. Nina's heart fell and she looked to her knees as tears began to fall.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Fabian said as he sat next to her. She turned into his chest and started sobbing.

"What's wrong...um."

"Nina." She sniffles as she pulled back. "My name's Nina."

"Nina. Okay, but what's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with genuine concern.

"I knew you should've came with us, and because you didn't you'll never get your memory!" She answers. He tilts his head in question and she goes on. "Your my best friend. Your actually a lot more than that but that's what we keep on telling each other." She admits, knowing he'll forget the conversation when he falls asleep tonight.

"The story of how you lost your memory is complicated and you'll just forget it tonight anyway." He takes it all in and looks at her.

"And I forgot you?" He asks. All she does is nod and he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair. "I'm so sorry." She clutches at him harder and sobs quietly into his chest.

"Nina?" He asks. She pulls away from him and realizes just how close she is to him.

"Is it wrong that I have the urge to kiss you?" He asks. She shrugs.

"Not really, I guess. I mean we had broken up but. Our relationship is just a little bit complicated." She tells him. The next thing she knows, he's kissing her and she's kissing back. When they pull back, Fabian's smiling.

"What?" She quietly asks.

"Now how could I ever forget you?" He asks looking into her eyes, his dark blue ones dancing with happiness. She jumps up and smacks him.

"I can't believe you faked that!" She cries.

"I didn't fake all of it. Like that kiss for instance." She hugs him tightly and whispers fiercely in his ear.

"Do that again and I _will_ kill you." All he does and hugs her tighter.

"Good." Is all he says. They look at each other, Nina's arms still around Fabian's neck and his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He whispers back and they kiss once again.


End file.
